Dog Fights
by ShatteredRhapsody
Summary: Prequel to Arguing is Fun. A young Sesshomaru and a young Setsuki...watch the sparks fly. Rated T just in case.


**A/N: So I was reading my very first fic and a little idea popped up in my mind. This might be more than a one-shot, but I'm not sure yet.**

**Oh, and whoever can name all the references to other anime will get a special reward: I will update whatever story that I have not finished writing. Sound fair? Yes? Well, hop to it!**

**And in case you're confused, this is a back-in-the-day kind of fic.**

**V**

**V**

"But father, I do not see the reason in visiting the Southern Lord. Mother says he's insane." A very, very, _very_ young Sesshomaru complained to Inutaisho as they walked up the path to the Southern Palace.

"Sesshomaru, don't be ridiculous. Lord Setsuna is just a little…eccentric and he is one of my best captains." Only because he really _did_ go insane on the battlefield, but his heir didn't need to know about that just yet.

"Hn." That was all Sesshomaru had to say. He read somewhere that all known bad-asses spoke the universal language that consisted of ways to say "Hn."

Inutaisho patted his son's head with a smile. It was nice that his son was just a little irate. The strange and somewhat intimidating aura his son usually portrayed was mysteriously missing this quiet afternoon, and he was grateful for it. His son needed to show more emotion before he became a total ice block.

And speaking of emotion….

Both father and son could only stare at the blatant obviousness of Lord Setsuna's attempt at playing matchmaker. The brightly colored sign above the front gate read:

SUITORS WELCOME AND WANTED!

"Father," Sesshomaru all but growled the word. He already had a bad feeling before they arrived, but the feeling worsened at the sight of the chaos happening the moment the gate opened:

Servants were rushing to move what looked like furniture and dishware outside as fast as possible. They were practically emptying out the insides of the palace as fast and demonically possible.

"Now Sesshomaru, I'm sure that there's a simple explanation for this. Perhaps Lord Setsuna is doing his spring cleaning?"

"Father, it's midwinter."

Inutaisho was out of excuses. But he knew why the servants were behaving so strangely; it was the reason why he sought out Lord Setsuna's permission to have Sesshomaru court Setsuki for future plans of marriage.

Suddenly, there were shouts from the opposite side of the castle. They were quickly followed by a scream of outrage and a thunderous crash.

"HENTAI!"

"Now, Setsuki darling. Hokuto said that he was merely lost and—"

"THIS WAS ALL YOUR IDEA. GET THIS BASTARD OUT OF MY ROOM!"

"You _will_ obey your father, young lady and apologize to your injured suitor!"

The palace went silent and nearly ever servant was holding their breath. They had always feared that one day their Master would push the young Mistress too far…was this finally the day?

The silence faded and what sounded like the distant rumblings of a storm was quickly coming closer and getting louder.

"SETSUKI, WAIT!"

The panicked cry of a horror-stricken lord of the Southern Lands had his loyal servants flinching in palpable fear.

"Father, I shall return home." Sesshomaru turned to leave but suddenly found his face making friends with the ground. _What in the..?_

"APOLOGIZE RIGHT NOW! YOU CAN'T JUST PUSH THE HEIR OF THE WESTERN LANDS INTO THE DIRT BECAUSE HE HAPPENED TO BE IN YOUR WAY! WHERE ARE YOUR MANNERS?!"

As elegantly as possible, Inutaisho helped his son to his feet and watched as the young Setsuki turned on her heel and charged her father which only resulted in Sesshomaru being forced into the dirt once again.

Now Sesshomaru was taught not to harm a female of any race, but this heiress was asking for it. When he found himself on his back, he reached out and snagged Setsuki's ankle. He was immensely pleased to hear her surprised yelp. However, his satisfaction died a quick death when he actually got a look at her shocked face.

Silver eyes were hidden behind a thin veil of tears and her lower lip was trembling. Her obsidian hair was in disarray and practically blended into the wrinkled silk of her dark blue yukata.

Thinking he actually harmed her, he immediately released her and knelt beside her to help her up. "I apologize for being in your way." He said with such sincere sarcasm that Setsuki couldn't help but smile.

"You are forgiven. You're very good at being a nuisance."

Inutaisho pinched the bridge of his nose. If this was how they talked to each other now, then Kami could only imagine what life would be like when they were married.

"I'll take that as a compliment. You are also quite talented at being foolish and recklessly destructive."

She shrugged that one off. "It runs in the family, I guess. So what are you doing here, Sessho-kun?" She asked as innocently as her expression could portray. Even she knew that speaking to another heir with such familiarity was faux pas in the eyes of the royalty. So of course she smiled inwardly at the little twitch in Sesshomaru's left eye.

"I believe your question is directed at my father, Setsuki no Hime." He had been hoping to spark her temper, and it definitely worked. Rumors of her utter loathing to being called a princess were apparently true for once.

Suppressed fury radiated off her in waves, but Setsuki kept her expression as calm as possible as she questioned the arrogant heir's father. "Lord Inutaisho, such a pleasant surprise this fine afternoon," she said with such a syrupy tone of voice that Sesshomaru could practically feel his teeth rotting themselves out, "but may I question why you and the spawn of such a gold-digging manipulative demoness are present at my home?"

Oh boy….

**V**

**V**

**A/N: Hmm…it'll definitely have to be more than a one-shot. I think at least 5 or 7 chapters should suffice, don't you think?**

**Review please. ^^**


End file.
